morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Pet
Category:Game MechanicsCategory:Combatadded to Combat also A pet in Shadowbane is a mob that is controlled by a player. Pets can be used to attack other players, attack other mobs, or even to attack yourself. Pets may be commanded via the pet interaction window, which appears when a new pet is obtained. A player may command a pet to attack, rest, or stop attacking; it may also be set to assist mode, where it will attack anything that attacks you or anything that you attack; or to standby mode, where it will only attack on command. Pets, like players and mobs, will die when their health is damaged below zero. Availability Pets can be obtained in the following ways: Class * Assassin: **"Summon Darkspawn" summons a shadow-creature. *Bard **"Ithriana's Love Song" Charm a creature * Channeler: **"Weave of the Salamander" summons a lava beast. **"Weave of the Gnome" summons a rock creature. **"Weave of the Undine" summons a water elemental. **"Weave of the Sylph" summons an air elemental. * Confessor: **"Convert the Shadow" can charm an undead mob, thus making it a pet. * Druid: **"Charm Beast" can charm any animal. * Huntress: **"Cry of Vashteera" summons a panther-like cat. **"Call to Vashteera" summons a larger cat called "Vashteera's Champion". * Necromancer: **"Harvest of Dust" summons a Grobones-- a weak pet, but the caster may accumulate more of them. **"Harvest of Bones" summons a Wight. The caster may summon up to eight pets." **"Spirit Chains" can charm an undead mob. * Ranger: **"Charm Beast" can charm any animal. * Templar: **"Redeem the Shadow" can charm an undead mob. * Warlock: **"Dominate" can charm any mob. * Wizard: **"Conjure Familiar" summons an orange imp-like familiar. **"Conjure True Familiar" summons a large, winged, chaotic beast. Discipline *Animator **"Craft Golem" summons a flesh, stone, or iron Golem. *Conjurer **"Call of the Dark Lords" brings forth a very large chaotic creature. *Huntsman **"Hunting Hound" summons a hunting dog. *Rat Catcher **"Call of the Sewers" calls forth a giant rat. *Summoner **"Summon Phoenix" summons a gold and red bird. **"Summon Genie" summons a blue and white genie. **"Summon Efreet" summons a red Irekei-like brute. Patch History 12/14/2005 *Fixed a pet exploit. 11/01/2005 *Pet Commands are now reflected in Chat. 02/03/2005 *Pet buffs will no longer work on Siege Engines. 12/07/2004 *Pets will now only move if it's master steps outside a small radius from the pet. 07/21/2004 *Pet speed was slightly decreased. 02/17/2004 *All pets get a significant ATR increase. *All pets get a slight movement speed increase. *Wizards get an improved pet summon power which requires 40 trains in the original pet. *Wizard pets get a significant innate damage increase. 10/30/2003 *Gave Wizard pets love: Changed 'Incantation of Augmentation' Con buff to grant +85 instead of +75 at GM. *Added a +5-10% defense buff to 'Incantation of Augmentation'. Increased base speed of Wizard pet demons by 10%. *Gave Huntress pets love: Increased base speed of Huntress pets by 15%. 07/23/2003 *Pets will show up as hot pink on your Minimap. 06/13/2003 *AoE spells will now treat pets as if they are group members of their master's group. Thus, AoEs that don't affect the group will no longer affect pets in the group. *Pet HUD is now destroyed if the pet dies. *Added the Pet Commands Pet Rest and Pet Assist to the Pet Commands sub menu of the main menu. 04/29/2003 *Pets in safe zones will cease to attempt to repeatedly attack unattackable targets, spamming everyone around them. 03/12/2003 *You should no longer see a particle effect trigger on your current target when summoning a pet. *Pets will now dismiss / break charm if the master goes invisible / hides. *Pets that are too far away from their master will be dismissed / break charm.